


Blip On Your Radar

by TheFallofYang



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anxiety, He's ready to meet some real folks, M/M, NSFW, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Slash, Slash, Social Anxiety, THIS IS THE FIRST ONE APPARENTLY I'M VERY PROUD, There will be porn I'll tag it then, To begin with, Undercover, first, later on, mattfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallofYang/pseuds/TheFallofYang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After failing to kill his father and failing a new mission, Kylo Ren is grounded. Snoke has a plan that involves a decoy Ren, but with one Stormtrooper already defected, the risk of the Resistance finding out is too great. Solution.  Kylo has to not be himself for a while. Which shouldn't be so hard seeing as no one has ever seen his face. </p><p>Meet Matt, The Radar Technician. Totally not Kylo Ren. Nope. No way. Yeah, everyone knows it is...apart from Hux</p><p>Someone really should have told Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blip On Your Radar

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment it's the intro. Next Chapter will be up after Tuesday the  
> 19th. Each Chapter title is quote from the SNL Sketch.  
> Inspired by the Force Awakens Sketch from SNL hosted by Adam Driver. 
> 
> Check the tags in later chapters for warnings
> 
> This is the first "mattfic" apparently so things can only go up. Until then I hope you all can put up with.

There were few things in this universe that could scare one Ben Solo, now known to all as Kylo Ren.

Firstly it was his mother.

General Leia had been a wonderful mother, but a stern one. She could have scared even Snoke into submission if you left them alone is an empty room for more than 5 minutes. Seeing as Kylo had left, changed his name and then nearly killed his own father (how the man survived that jump he’ll never know) he had every reason to be afraid of his mother.

The second was social interaction.

Being social, being around…people…did not make him happy. When he was a boy, bright eyed and excited to go off with his Uncle Luke, he’d loved to talk to people. But then his teenage years had hit and he had…changed. Not just externally but internally as well. Suddenly people were not fun, but intimidating.

He promised himself, when he was particularly down one day, that he’d get so powerful he would never feel that sickly dread in his stomach at the thought of others. No longer would he feel the shortness of breath, the dizziness that stopped him going outside.

He wasn’t quite there yet.

But apparently he wasn’t making anyone happy either. It had become a daily occurrence for him to smash up bits of the ship when he went into fits of rage. His latest tantrum had been due to a failed mission on his part. The resistance had caught wind of some information that he’d been sent to gather. It had raged Snoke, not to mention Kylo as well.

In fact, that was where he was heading now, to chat to his dear Supreme Leader on what to do with this little hiccup in their plan.

* * *

 

  
The room was cold when he entered it. It was always cold in here. Despite Snoke being his master and therefore his teacher, Kylo Ren often felt like he would never hold the power that Snoke did. There was a _certain_ power in him, a _certain_ spark that Snoke held that he never could. It was what drove him to attempt to kill his own father, to please the memory of his grandfather. He failed at it. He failed to snuff out his own weak, light spark and ignite the blackness within.

As he approached the throne of his Master he ensured he walked with pride, as he did around the entire ship. No one on this ship other than Snoke himself had ever seen his face. He liked to listen to the stories the staff and soldiers would tell themselves. How they were certain he was deformed under there, how he only had one eye but a thousand sharp teeth. How he ate the souls of those he killed.

Morons. The lot of them.

He had no idea how he would come to eat those words later.

Kylo was sure that, in that moment, if Snoke had eyebrows he’d have raised them at him. The great figure of his master leaned back, fingers entwined under his chin. The silence stretch out for a moment before the whispery voice seeped into the darkened room like tar.

“I have a task for you, Kylo Ren”

“Yes Master” he replied, head bowed slightly.

“I have sent a Stormtrooper on a false mission Ren. He is to lead the Resistance fighters away from the gem we seek”

“What is the purpose of this my master?” Kylo questioned. Carefully though, he did not want to antagonise Snoke. Not when he had failed so recently.

“They will follow the false lead. Meanwhile I am sending a different solider on the real mission. The one **you failed”**

The words were harsh, but he knew better than to react to them.

“And what of me, my Master?”

“My my, Kylo, you are full of questions this evening” sneered Snoke, clearly amused more than annoyed.

“You, Kylo Ren, will stay here. We cannot risk the another defected Stormtrooper going to the Resistance to tell them that you are in fact, still here, destroying the ship. You will take your helmet to Captain Phasma. She will be the only one aware of who you really are”

“And who I am suddenly to be?”

“You may decide that Kylo. But whoever it is, he can't be even close to who you are now”

* * *

  
If he thought dealing with Snoke was awkward, it was worse with Captain Phasma.

He entered her office, taken off his helmet and waited as she stared at him. It seemed even she was taken aback to not see the face of an actual monster. He found what others saw ironic really. He himself always saw a monster within his mirror.

She calmly explained that she was going to give him a uniform, dye his hair and force him to wear glasses. Something he hadn’t had to since he was a child. But alas, it would ensure more people wouldn’t recognise him.

He did as he was told, not even a whisper of a complaint upon his tongue. He slipped his new Uniform on, his overly large glasses (how they knew his prescription he didn’t want to think about) and allowed the Captain to dye his hair bright blonde quickly.

She explained that he was to play the part as a Radar Technician. Which meant he actually had to listen to the other techs and do what he was told. He couldn’t scream, shout, use the force or anything that would remotely resemble his usual self.

“Remember” she had said to him, voice stiff with its usual commanding tone.

“Even Hux will not be told. It is only you, I and Our Esteemed Leader. Ergo you must do your best to not give anything away. You are to be given new quarters. I want you to head there now, I will give you directions. You have a long day ahead of you”

Once she told him, he stood and left the room to go his new “home”. He would start tomorrow, the plan would go off without a hitch. No one would be wiser and he would finally be over this irrational irritating issue with people.

He just need to keep telling himself that.


End file.
